


What happens in Vegas (stays on your marriage certificate)

by KissMyAsthma



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (Crowley would rather do it before Freddie Mercury, (don't get me wrong I respect him, (not lesbians not this time), Aziraphale and Crowley get married, F/M, Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), In Vegas, Nanny Ashtoreth-presenting Crowley, Nanny's first name is Lilith, Smut, THE gayest angel taking a step down on the kinsey scale, Wedding Night, aziraphale has a penis, before Elvis Impersonator, but alas, but that's not how azirphale should look when he marries nanny ash), crowley has a vagina, op has a stroke, prime series brother francis don't interact, smut but make it tender, the l word is said, thwarting done right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAsthma/pseuds/KissMyAsthma
Summary: What happens when, during the trip to the US with your employer, you get yourself a free night in Vegas with your hereditary enemy(or, Aziraphale and Crowley's wedding night after they got married on their drunk night out).
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	What happens in Vegas (stays on your marriage certificate)

**Author's Note:**

> thank so so much to my beta, @leukozyna, for putting up with my shit. And for beta-reading, obviously.
> 
> Please, enjoy!

The cheeks of the lady with bright red hair were flushed and she stumbled in her black pumps as she walked down the corridor – thankfully her companion helped her keep her balance, even though he was visibly drunk as well. Together, they managed to enter the lift and, before the door closed, the couple kissed desperately. 

Before the lift stopped at her floor, Nanny Ashtoreth’s hair was already almost halfway down and her lipstick was smudged from the angel’s lips; the tacky, white wedding veil long lost on their way to the hotel. Taking Aziraphale by his hand, she made him follow her to her room – just to stop right by the door, when the man cornered Lilith to steal one more kiss. 

„I have no idea where I put the key,” the woman said between kisses, her nails digging into the lapel of the angel’s jacket. 

„And since when do you need a key to open any door, nanny?” Aziraphale chuckled, wrapping his arm around the woman’s waist, to bring her even closer to him. 

„Ugh, try to call me nanny one more time during this night and I will defenestrate you,” Ashtoreth promised, kicking the door with the heel of her shoe, right after she unlocked it with her force of will. 

„Anything for you, Lilith,” said the angel. He couldn’t help but stroke the nanny’s flushed cheek, his fingers sliding from the snake tattoo to the corner of her lips. 

The nanny pulled the angel into the room and Aziraphale flicked the light switch on his way in, but he didn’t let the woman move away from him for more than a breathing distance. Caressing her face with the softest touches possible, he shifted Lilith’s glasses from her nose to the top of her head, to bare these golden yellow eyes of her he so adored. 

„Crowley...” Aziraphale’s voice was no more than a whisper, but it was so love-struck and soulful that the nanny was ready to melt in the angel’s embrace. 

For a moment they were just standing like this, gazing into each other’s eyes. It was until Lilith opened her mouth, just a little, maybe wanting to give out a sigh or to say something- but the angel didn’t let her. 

Pinning her to the wall, Aziraphale gave her a deep kiss on the mouth before he moved onto her neck, leaving there the marks of his passion. The nanny was surprised to feel the angel’s tongue on her lips, even more to feel the gentle bites on her neck; nevertheless, she definitely enjoyed the experience. 

Letting out gasps full of pleasure caused by the angel’s mouth on her skin, she managed to unbutton both of their jackets and then lead Aziraphale’s hand to the zip of her tweed skirt. With his help, she slipped off the piece of fabric onto the floor and stepped out of it with unconstricted poise. 

The angel grabbed the nanny’s thigh and pulled it up, encouraging the woman to hook her leg up on him while he was freeing her from her tweed jacket. Fingers brushing across the soft skin showing between her stockings and her lingerie, Aziraphale decided that it was unkind to make the lady stand for so long. 

A startled yelp came out of Lilith when the angel picked her up, bridal style, and carried her to the bed. 

„That was rather unexpected,” Crowley said, breathing heavy, leaning back on the big pillows, and the angel grinned at her. 

„I thought it was the first thing to be expected, and I meant to apologize for being so late to deliver.” 

The nanny smiled back, and the sight of her smile being visible also in her eyes was a view Aziraphale could die for. 

„Apology accepted,” Lilith said, tipping her black pumps off of the bed, and she gave the angel a defiant look. „But what now?” 

The next step was, obviously, to take off her bottle green, puff-sleeved blouse – and Aziraphale did just that, right after he brushed over her mouth, neck and then cleavage with his lips. 

And when the blouse landed somewhere on the floor and the angel fixed his eyes on the demon... He decided he needed a moment. 

That was because Crowley, or maybe Lilith Ashtoreth, without her tweeds and strict facade... Was a sight to behold. 

The golden eyes were nearly shining in the fair face of the demon. The red tresses, uncontrolled with pins or clips, spilled all around her face and everywhere on the white pillows. Her lips were red and slightly swollen from all the kisses; hickeys on her neck were slowly starting to reveal themselves. 

The red and black lacy lingerie contrasted fantastically with the pale skin and the red locks, emphasizing the best parts of the nanny’s body, and all Aziraphale could think about was how gorgeous Crowley looked. 

The angel had always been appreciative of the aesthetic, and while he was ogling Lilith from the top of her red hair, through the lacy undergarments to those long, slim legs of hers... The only thing on his mind was that he was looking at a piece of art. 

„Oh, good Lord” Aziraphale sighed, his gaze wandering back to Crowley’s eyes, and the angel could swear that the pink tint on the demon’s cheeks became even more intense. 

„Don’t bring her into that!” the nanny told him off, but when her eyes met Aziraphale’s, Lilith’s face was soft. 

The angel leaned across to straddle the woman, his knee between her thighs, and put one of his hands in her red locks, brushing them gently with his fingers. He rested the other on Crowley’s midriff, stroking slowly from the level of her breasts to the spot above her knee, and indulging in the view of the sinfully adorable creature that was under him. 

„You are just so, so beautiful,” the angel murmured, once again nuzzling his face into Lilith’s neck, to pepper it with kisses and just a few bites. „And I want you to know, I love it when you have your hair this long,” the angel said. „I loved it ever since Eden,” Aziraphale declared, putting a streak of her hair behind the demon’s ear. 

„Ngk” was the only sound Lilith could make after hearing such words, as the angel was imprinting tiny kisses on her cheeks, nose and eventually on the lips. 

The angel smiled upon hearing such a familiar noise and when he glanced at the nanny’s face, he could not bear with how adorably flustered she looked. 

„Are you well, my dearest?” Aziraphale asked attentively, entwining their fingers together.

„Oh, absolutely,” said Crowley faintly, „A- absolutely, dare I say, tickety-boo.” 

Aziraphale was so taken aback by such words coming from Crowley that he couldn’t find his own to articulate the affection he felt at the moment. 

For lack of words, he moved to actions instead. 

He kissed the demon passionately, then he kissed her hands before he let go of them, so he could sneak his own palms under the delicate material of Lilith’s lingerie. 

The black, silken chemise with ruby red, lacy inserts draped loosely around the woman’s waist. When Aziraphale soothed his hands over the nanny’s hips and stomach, he felt goosebumps on her skin. Moving up, he found a suspender belt that he meant to undo, but Lilith stopped him. 

„You prefer to leave your stockings on?” the angel asked with a sparkle in his eyes. 

„Not needfully,” said the nanny, „But don’t try to take them off first or I’m gonna end up tangled in suspenders.” 

„Oh?” 

Seeing Aziraphale’s uncomprehending expression, Ashtoreth sighed heavily, in the universal gesture of women being tired of men Not Understanding Things. 

Kneeling down on the bed, Crowley rolled up her silken top, to reveal how the suspender belt was linked up to her stockings, and how the suspenders themselves went under the black knickers she was wearing. She tried to explain to her lover why she would end up as a mess if he did what he wanted to do... But halfway through she noticed that the angel wasn’t actually listening. 

Actually, Aziraphale was really intensely gazing at her pubic area. 

Lilith had to bit her lip to not bark with laughter. 

„Getting impatient, angel, are we?” 

But when the angel looked up, he was perplexed. He did, however, put his hands back on the demon, sliding his palms up and down her thighs, so Lilith didn’t worry too much... But something was off. 

„Angel?” Crowley prompted, slowly growing impatient of not carrying forward with their activity. 

When Aziraphale looked her in the eyes, Lilith cupped his cheeks and kissed him gingerly, hoping it would make the man talk. 

And it did. 

„It’s just...” the angel started slowly, „I realised something.” 

„...Yeah?” 

The angel moved his hands up her body and now he was dragging his fingers along her neckline and collarbones, and it crossed Lilith’s mind that maybe he was just teasing her for the sake of it. 

„The issue is....” Aziraphale wrapped a strand of her hair around his finger, „I don’t think I have ever been with a woman before.” 

Crowley felt like her skin was burning and the angel’s touch was the only thing that could help her ease the pain. She really hoped to Satan that Aziraphale wouldn’t cease what they’d been halfway on the road to, just because he had realised he had no experience with the female part of humanity. 

She pursed her lips, looking at the angel expectantly. „And?”

The angel’s face was blank. „And, uh... I thought it might be a problem.” 

The nanny gave him a wolfish grin, at the same time trying to look as inviting as possible (which wasn’t that hard, looking like she did) and she grabbed the front of the angel’s shirt. „Do you need me to tell you what to do?” 

The bold, bordering on commanding, simultaneously dripping with honey tone that Crowley used made Aziraphale dare to say „I know very well what I want to do to you.” 

Crowley raised her eyebrows: „And that is?”

„Everything.” 

Lilith gasped and pulled a face that said ‘get in me’. 

Suddenly, the angel pushed her onto the pillows and with a very serious voice (and equally playful eyes) he said, „I promise to do my best.” 

Upon hearing these words Crowley decided to trust her newly-wed husband, and so she sprawled comfortably on the pillows in a ‘come-hither’ way. 

For a moment, Aziraphale just appreciated the view before him. 

Crowley’s golden eyes seemed to shine when she was looking him straight in the face, just a bit challengingly. Her lips were parted, as the heavy breaths escaped her chest, and the blush on the nanny’s cheeks only added her more charm. The frabjous lingerie emphasized the lean figure of the demon, and the only fragments of bare skin were her arms and the narrow strips of thighs, showing between the stocking and the rim of the chemise. Somehow, it made the woman look even more alluring. 

„You look...,” a deep sigh followed, the angel struggling to find the words, „really scrumptious.” 

Lilith beamed, making sure to bite her lips before she spoke.

„Then eat me, angel.” 

She meant to nudge Aziraphale with her stockinged foot, but before she took her leg away, the angel locked it in his grasp. 

Smiling at Lilith’s stunned expression and slowly sliding his hand along the great length of the demon’s leg, the angel caressed the nanny’s thigh with the other hand, and hooked his finger on the rim of the black knickers. When he had both of his hands at the top of Crowley’s leg, Aziraphale teased her with the lightest touches for a moment, playing with the material of her lingerie. 

And when the angel kissed the bare skin of her thighs, making sure to leave a mark there, the demon reached out her hand, nearly pleadingly. 

„Angel...” 

Aziraphale took her hand and imprinted a kiss on her fingers, then he leaned forward to give Lilith a deep kiss on the lips. After they finally parted, Crowley brushed the angel’s cheek with her fingers, just slightly touching his lips, and the demon noticed that Aziraphale shut his eyes with pleasure. Cupping the angel’s face, Lilith pulled him in for the kiss once again, this time way more hungrily, and let go of him the very next moment. 

They both were flushed, smiling at each other, and Aziraphale buried his face in Crowley’s neck, her red hair tickling his nose as he inhaled her smell. 

„I love you,” he hummed, kissing her neck. 

The nanny wanted to say something, she really did, but before she found the right words – the angel started to leave a track of pecks, kisses and bites; first on her neck and collarbones, then he hid himself under the lace of her lingerie, and right then she felt his mouth between her breasts, over her sternum and down, down, on her ribs and her stomach and everywhere. 

Crowley really tried to keep herself collected. But it wasn’t easy, having the love of her 6,000 year long life, lying right between her legs and looking at her like she was the most astonishing thing in the world, and putting his mouth on her body, and kissing her... It was all too much. 

And just then, Aziraphale put his mouth on the black fabric of her knickers. 

Feeling his mouth and tongue teasing her through the black silk made her feel like she was about to lose it. Lilith grasped the fair curls of the angel right at the moment when he decided that it’s a great idea to pay attention to the nanny’s thighs, and to kiss and lick and suck on her skin, and ignore the suspenders that got in his way sometimes. 

„If you keep on doing that, I swear to Hell, I’m gonna get up and walk away.” Lilith breathed, trying to sound as threatening as possible while lying in bliss, almost melted under the touch of your lover. 

„As if!” she swore she could hear the angel scoff, as she felt the material of her knickers being stripped off of her. 

The next moments were filled with gasping moans, breathless swearing, hisses and the sounds of almost crying that Aziraphale couldn’t really hear, surrounded by the warmth of his demon’s thighs and busy devouring the finest dessert he ever came upon. 

When Aziraphale was done and Crowley was lying on the bed dumbstruck, her breaths deep and heavy, the angel reclined between her legs, his head resting on her abdomen, his hand still stroking her leg. 

„You alright, love?” Aziraphale asked finally, when he felt the chest of the nanny moving slower, her breathing growing steadier. 

A moment of silence. 

„How the fuck would I know?” groaned the nanny, her voice whiny. „I thought you said you hadn’t been with a woman before!” 

„But I did my best,” the angel said teasingly. 

„Oh, just come here.” Crowley ordered after a while, and when the angel obeyed – she cuddled up to him, turning him around so now she was on top of him, her head nuzzling to his chest, her leg thrown over the angel’s thighs. Aziraphale’s fingers were brushing through her hair, her taste still in his mouth, the hardness in his pants still uncomfortable. 

Aziraphale wrapped his arms around her waist, stroked Lilith’s back, his hand getting tangled up in her fiery hair… but it took just one miracle to help the situation. They rested there for a bit, snuggled up together, til the nanny’s hand started to curiously circle around the angel’s waist and lower. 

„Crowley...” the angel muttered cautionarily, meaning to press his mouth to the closest place on the nanny’s body he could reach... 

...but he didn’t make it; Lilith had already knelt on the bed, her thighs straddling the angel’s hips, with a lazy smirk on her lips and a self-assured look in her golden eyes. 

Aziraphale inhaled sharply, her weight pressing down on his body feeling somewhere between pleasurable and agonising. 

„You know what, it’s really just unacceptable that you’re still fully dressed,” Crowley complained, running her hand down the angel’s still-clothed chest. 

„Such inadvertency,” Aziraphale breathed, doing his best to focus on Lilith’s words and not just the way she swayed her hips. 

„Unacceptable,” repeated the nanny with feeling, and she flicked her fingers. Suddenly, most of the angel’s clothing was gone; not all though – he was still in his underwear and écru shirt. 

Crowley leant over her lover, her mouth sweeping over Aziraphale’s neck. „Much better,” she said, before leaving a soft smooch on the angel’s chin. 

One kiss became a trail of caresses that led through Aziraphale’s cheeks, the deep, wet kiss on the mouth and a few pecks on his temple, until the final nibble on the angel’s earlobe. 

Lilith could swear she heard purring at some point; she was also sure that Aziraphale felt it when she smiled into a kiss, but thank G- thank Satan, she didn’t care about any pretences right now, as she was drunk on alcohol, 6,000 years of love and a recent orgasm. 

When she straightened her back, sitting back down on the angel’s hips, she could very well feel Aziraphale’s erection pressing into her thigh. And, yes, she could do something about it – after all, she was aroused enough to leave a patch of wetness where she was sitting on the angel’s lap (that, among others, was one of the reasons she decided to miracle Aziraphale’s pants away). But wouldn’t it be more fun to make the angel wait? 

Crowley began to slowly rock her hips, rubbing herself on the angel’s bulge, the friction from Aziraphale’s underwear making it even more of a bittersweet feeling. 

„Having fun, angel?” she asked with a grin, seeing the tormented face of her, well, her husband. 

„My dear, you are a torture.” Aziraphale’s voice was rough, his fingers digging into the soft skin on Lilith’s thighs, sure to leave bruises, trying to slightly control her movements (which was, easy to say, unsuccessful). 

„Oh, stop it, you!” Crowley laughed, rolling her hips in a way that should be illegal. With a charming smile, she pressed her body down onto Aziraphale’s, and the angel moaned loudly. 

Lilith’s body was aching for the angel’s touch, and she really wanted to just _fuck him_ , but having him under her, so disheveled, such a mess of an angel... It must’ve been some of the demon’s instincts, enjoying the view of a tempted person, and the way they slowly fell into their desire. She was simply too much in love with the view of the angel under her, gasping and moaning and closing his eyes with pleasure. But, actually... Actually, she was even more in love with Aziraphale. 

And that’s why she brushed her finger over the shape of the angel’s erection, miracling his tartan- print underwear away. 

And slowly, very slowly, she slid over Aziraphale’s dick, sinking into the feeling with her mouth wide open.

Once she was there, she wasn’t about to play – she rode the angel in the most intense way possible, the only sounds in the room were the slick sounds of skin on skin, and their moans and gasps and endearments. 

And the view she made while she was on top of the angel, rocking her hips, mouth wide open and letting out the most beautiful sounds... She was extraordinary. Seeing her eyes, with lust-blown pupils, surrounded by pools of melted gold, Aziraphale felt the deepest love and lust. 

Slowly, Crowley’s hands found her husband’s palms. The angel and the demon entwined their fingers, the touch of their hands somehow being even more intimate than the intercourse itself. 

Lilith threw back her hair, taking a deep breath, sweat glistening on her skin; Aziraphale followed the single drop of it with his eyes, as it moved from her neck, between her breasts and hiding behind the black silk of the nanny’s chemise. Feeling the sudden need, the angel pulled Crowley in for a deep, hungry kiss, not letting her go til he felt Lilith moaning into his lips. Breaking the kiss, Aziraphale smiled and looked his love in the eyes, enjoying their lustre, and the way Crowley’s hair tickled his skin. 

The angel couldn’t stop the abrupt jerk of his hips that send the shiver down Lilith’s spine, and made her groan. 

„Are- are you alright, love?” Aziraphale asked, panting, as he touched the nanny’s thigh gently

„Ex- ahhh -exquisitely,” Lilith gasped, feeling soft over the caring look in the angel’s eyes. 

Squeezing her hand, Aziraphale lifted it up to his lips but before he had a chance to leave a peck there, Crowley pulled the angel’s wrist and guided his palm over her body, under her lacy top. The warm, firm touch of his hands made the demon squirm, especially as Aziraphale used it to hold Lilith down as he thrusted into her. 

„Aziraph- Azrf – Angel, I love you,” the drawn-out moan escaped Crowley’s mouth as she clenched her fists, holding her lover’s hands in a tight grip. She leant back, nearly lying down between the angel’s legs, her infernal, eternal mind almost shutting down, reduced to a mess by the physical sensation. 

„Lilith... Crowley...” gasped the angel, about to finish, „you’re the dream.” 

As they were both spent, the room went quiet, but for their heavy breaths and heart rates trying to settle down. Crowley curled up herself on top of Aziraphale, and the angel wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close. 

It took a moment, but suddenly Lilith’s sighs became laughter – giggling, even, in the most girly manner imaginable. 

Aziraphale was watching her in awe, until he brushed her hair away from her face and cupped her cheeks – even then though, the admiration in his eyes was so well visible it made Crowley calm down a little. 

„’s too late,” the demon said, delight sparkling in her golden eyes. 

„Too late for what, love?”

„Marriage consummated. No take backs allowed.”

Now the angel started to chuckle. 

„But dearest, why would I take it back?” Aziraphale asked, brushing his thumb over the nanny’s cheek, kind smile on his lips. 

„I – Why wou –I mean,” Lilith stumbled over her words, eventually deciding not to speak at all, instead burying her face in her husband’s chest, as if embarrassed. 

The angel began to stroke her back slowly, and they rested like this for a couple of minutes, until Crowley let herself relax and snuggle into Aziraphale’s side. 

The angel decided it was time to ask the important question. „Should we order champagne to the room?” 

„Don’t want champagne. Need some sleep,” the nanny mumbled, not even noticing when her husband miracled away all the sticky substances that found themselves between the angel and the demon. 

Not asking any more questions, the angel clasped his wife closer, letting the pleasant exhaustion flow over him, considering taking a nap for the first time in hundreds of years. 

And before he zoned out, as he was playing with Crowley’s hair, he thought of the spectacular feeling of having Crowley on top of him... And all the love he saw in her eyes this evening. 

He hoped to remember and cherish this view forever.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh there was supposed to be the whole fic about the trip and what happens when Harriett Dowling finds Crowley and Aziraphale together the morning after. But then I was like. lmao not gonna happen. so I hope you enjoyed the thing that made it. 
> 
> also. I think it's my first time writing PIV smut. And for me it's SO awkward, because I consider myself to be on ace spectrum And definitely not straight lol. And so I just hope it's not as Yikes for you all as it is to me.


End file.
